Alone No Longer
by dndkeg
Summary: It has been only a few months since Rin started to remember her past life before the simulation. Now recent memories have brought up a childhood friend that might be closer to her than she realizes... (An unofficial sequel to "Shelter" by Porter Robinson and Madeon.) (Feedback is very much appreciated!)


**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to a small work that I have been given some thought on. I know I have other stories to write too, but I'm trying my best to update them when I can. As for this story in particular if any of you watched the music video "Shelter" by Porter Robinson and Madeon, you would know that the feels were very much real. After watching it I suddenly had this story idea pop into my head, call it strange if you want but whatever. I've only written this chapter so far, and depending on the feedback given I may give this a shot and update it, when I have the time. Like my other stories this will be on hiatus because of my personal life if you guys like it. Now enjoy this small chapter of...Alone No Longer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Distant Memories**

" _ **I could never find the right way to tell you."**_

" _Aru-kun!" a small nine-year-old girl yelled out and chased after her someone. Her long brown hair and pink sundress flowing in the wind, her large white bow under the illusion of flight as she caught up to a boy who looked about her age. He was pale-skinned, had short, shaggy, brown hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a simple orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and grey tennis shoes._

" _Where are you going, it's not even late?" the girl asked with sadness in her voice._

" _Gomen, Rin, I need to go home, my family wants to pack up and move again…" the boy known as Aru said to the young girl._

" _So…this is goodbye…?" Rin asked sadly, tears threatening to fall off down her face._

" _I'm afraid so…" Aru said, sadness also evident in his voice as well, "but I promise you, I will come back and see you again."_

 _Rin nodded, as she wiped the tears off her already tear-streaked face. She began to smile, glad that her best friend was willing to make that promise. "You better come back and visit, or I will beat you up!" she said making a small giggle before she rose her left hand out, pinky outstretched._

" _I will, I promise!" Aru said, as he lifted his left hand out with, pinky stretched out, the two fingers connected and shaken as nothing else was said, as their pact was already made…_

* * *

Light was shining through the window as a seventeen-year-old Rin opened her eyes to the sight of her room, her teddy bear off to the corner, lots of pillows to rest her head, and right next to her, the tablet she used to do her favorite hobby, create a world according to her imagination. Now she has light brown hair that reached to her waist, and she wore a pink nightgown, but in her hair, was a white ribbon that was tied into a bow. Rin stared at the tablet for a few minutes as she contemplated. It had only been a few months since she had recently regained her memories of her father, and gradually she was regaining the rest of her memories slowly. Recently however, she had vivid memories and dreams of her spending part of her childhood with a certain boy, who no doubt was held in high regard according to the young girl…but what…?

Rin decided that she was thinking too hard on the subject, and decided to start with what she always liked to do. Using her tablet as she materialized her stylus, she began her daily routine.

" _I think I'll start with grass…here,"_ Rin thought as she selected the appropriate tool and drew a simple line on the white virtual page of her tablet as the world she created slowly started to form around the outside of her room. Although Rin never once was tired of ever creating, she was still distracted by the boy that still came up in her memories…

* * *

A humanoid figure slowly awoke from slumber, it was cold and dark where the figure was. It stood up from where it slept, a sort of stasis pod, and walked to what appeared to be a control panel of sorts where a futuristic type of chair was in front of it. There was a curved and rectangular window in front where it showed the black void full of white specks.

The figure typed and pressed a few buttons on the panel, after which a certain noise of what seemed to be an engine powering up interrupted the majority of silence present. The noise slowly increased, and only after a certain amount of time did it stay at a certain volume. The figure then sat down in the strange chair, its back turned and everything still obscure and unable to be seen, as it rested as the endless void of stars began to move around the window.

" _I will come back."_

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaannnnd that's a wrap guys, I know it was a VERY VERY short chapter, but I wanted to try this little side story idea I had in mind. If you enjoyed please leave a review, follow, and/or fave if you want more. Also constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you all, and have a nice day!**

 **Up Next?: Chapter 2: An Encounter...**


End file.
